Shrooms
by LLJoJo
Summary: Demi, Selena, Miley, Trace, Chloe, Taylor and the Jonas Brothers all go on a camping trip and Trace brings party favor and finds some. Demi/Selena


_I watched the movie Shrooms yesterday, then had a dream about this last night. So I thought I would write it, cause I thought it was funny. I do not support drug use, but if you do it's cool with me. Live and let live. Enjoy_

_**WARNING DRUG USE AND GIRL ON GIRL SEX don't like then please don't read.**_

Two cars pull over to the side of a long one lane road in the middle of the woods. All the people occupying the cars get out and start looking about "Uhh…Trace." Miley says to get her brothers attention, once he looks over to her she continues "This isn't a camp." she says confused.

"No, we have to hike to it." Trace tell her.

"Oh hell no. This is how 'The Blair Witch Project' started." Demi says "I'm sleeping in the car."

Demi opens the door only have Selena close it before she can get in "Baby, come on you promised that you'd do this." Selena says in a whining voice.

"That shouldn't have counted, you asked me while we was having sex." Demi complains.

"It's the best time to asks her for something you know she'll say no to." Miley says as she helps get everyone's packs ready.

"It how we got a dog." Selena says with a huge smile.

Demi shakes her head "This sucks Selena. You know I'm a in-door girl, and I've seen way too many movies about stupid people doing stupid things that gets them killed. And I promised myself that I would never be one of those people. And babe this is one of those stupid thing people do." Demi rants.

Selena giggles and wraps her arms around Demi's neck "I'll protect you." She whispers there lips almost touching.

"Is that supposed to help me?" Demi asks.

Selena sighs then tightens her arms about Demi neck bringing them closer "If you don't start getting into this, you'll never get into my pants again." Selena threatens her.

Demi groans knowing she defeated and wraps her arms around Selena waist "Fine." she mumbles.

"Good here's your pack." Nick says and hands her a huge pack.

Demi lets go of Selena just in time to catch it, she puts it on as everyone else does the same. Trace comes up beside her "Not to worry my little Italian friend this camping trip won't be a complete bust." Trace tells her.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" Demi asks.

Trace looks to see if anyone is watching them and once no one is he pulls out a bag of different variety of pills and another of Marijuana "I brought party favors." He chuckles.

Demi laughs and grabs the bag of pill trying to see what they are "You know none of this Disney kings and queens are going to do any of these." Demi tells him.

"Yeah they will they just won't know about it." Trace says Demi looks at him curiously "I'm cooking tonight and lets just say…I have a lot of special ingredients." he tells her as he take the bag of pills back.

Demi shakes her head "Dude your sister will be eating this too."

"Well my sister needs to lighten up and so do all the jo-bros and little miss country and especially Miss Bridges." Trace says as he looks over an watches as Chloe puts on her pack.

Demi scoffs "I knew you had ulterior motives. Trace I'm not going to let you drug Chloe and fuck her."

Trace leans in closer to Demi "I hear that these wood are full of Shrooms." he whispers to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Your lying." Demi says not believing him.

"Fuck, why do think I wanted to going on this trip? A guy on my tour told me about these wood. He said that him and his friends were high for like a week." Trace tells her Demi smiles at him "What do you say, Italy?"

"Hey you two coming?" Taylor yells at them.

They both look up to see everyone starting in the wood, on a trail. Trace throws one finger in the air and turns back to Demi "I told Selena I wasn't going to do anything stupid again." Demi says.

"Don't worry she won't remember it tomorrow." Trace says laughing and start to the wood.

Demi grabs his arm "No, we can't do this."

Trace scoffs "You've been with Disney too long. Come on no one going to get hurt, were in the middle of the fuck wood so no one ever know, and I'm not going to fuck Chloe I was just kidding." Trace tries but Demi shakes her head "Fine I'll tell them what I'm doing and if they want join they can."

"Okay cool, just don't tell Selena." Demi says Trace nods and zips his lips shut.

"Baby, what's taking so long." Selena says from behind them, Trace tries to shove the bags into his pocket but Selena grabs them "What's this?"

Trace and Demi look at each other trying to think of a reasonable excuse "Party favors. Want some?" Trace says with a smile.

Demi hits him and looks at her angry girlfriend "Is this how you get into camping?" Selena asks holding up the bags.

"No she was going to do Shrooms." Trace tells her without thinking.

Demi groans as Selena looks at Trace "What are Shrooms?"

"Their these wild mushrooms that make you like super high." Trace says.

"Dude shut up." Demi snaps at him then turns to Selena "I was thinking about doing Shrooms, but he's the one that was going drug everyone." she says pointing to Trace.

Selena shakes her head and puts the bags into her pack and just walks away. Trace and Demi watch her "She took all of my stuff." Trace says sadly Demi looks at him and shakes her head before following Selena with Trace right behind her.

A little while later they all make it to where they are going to camp and start setting up tents. Demi walks up to Selena who is reading instructions for their tent "Hey babe, want me to help?" Demi asks cautiously.

Selena stand up and shove the paper into Demi chest "Have fun." Selena tells her then sets on a log behind her to watch.

After about a hour the tent is still not up, Selena sets on the same log on her cell phone play solitaire. She looks up to see Demi trying to keep one slide of the tent up while trying to get the other side up. Selena chuckles when Demi fall bring the tent down with her "Damn it." Demi screams.

Everyone looks over and starts laughing "Why to go Dems." Joe yells at her.

"Yeah. Smooth Superstar." Kevin says as he cuddles up to Danielle

Taylor and Miley set next Selena on the log "How long are you going to punish her?" Miley asks her mean friend, Selena just shrugs with a smile.

Over at the tent Demi tries to get untangles from the tent when Trace walks up "Dem what the fuck are you doing, you can't put it up when your on it." Trace tells her.

Demi give him a mean look then finally gets free and stand up "I hate you." She growls at him.

Trace snicker "Get ready to love me again." He says then show her a bag of Shrooms.

Demi pushes the bag away from her "Get those things away from me."

Trace looks at her confused "I thought you wanted them?"

"I did, but Selena is mad at me and I don't think the best way to get on her good side again is to get high." Demi explains.

"Just slip a few of these into her food and she'll forgive." Trace tells her.

"What is with you? I'm not doing that to my girlfriend." Demi says Trace just laughs and tries to hand her the bag again "Really what's with you?"

"I may be a little high already." Trace says seriously then opens the bag taking out a few Shrooms and shoving them in his mouth "Theses are so good."

Demi shakes her head and takes the bag away from him "You almost done, Hon?" Selena asks sweetly.

Demi puts the bag into her pocket and pushes Trace away before turning Selena "Almost." She yells back then looks down at the flatten tent and starts to get it up again.

"How long is this going to take?" Taylor asks her friends setting on the log watching Demi attempt and fail at getting the tent to stand up right.

"A little while longer." Selena says with a evil smile as she shows them the center pole for the tent hiding behind the log. The girls laugh then hear Demi scream curse words and look over to see the tent once again on the ground, but this time with Demi trapped in it.

The tent moves around violently as Demi tries to get out "Aw." Miley says still laugh, but feeling sorry for the trapped Rockstar.

"I think that's enough." Selena says as she gets up with the pole and walks over to opening in the tent. Just as she gets there Demi head pops out "Will this help?" Selena asks innocently.

Demi looks at the pole and nods "A little bit. That would probably keep the tent from falling down." Demi says.

Selena hands her the pole and bends down giving her a kiss on the head "I love you." Selena tells her as she pulls away.

Demi stands up "You have a weird way of showing it." Demi says as she puts the pole in and finally finishes the tent.

Selena smiles as she watches Demi put their stuff into the tent, Selena grabs Demi hand and pulls her into the tent. Before Demi can say a word Selena has zipped up the and is standing in front of her "How about I show you how much I love you, again." Selena says then pulls her shirt over her head.

Demi looks at her a little shocked then smiles stepping a little closer to Selena "I like the way you show me." she tells Selena.

Selena smiles seductively then grabs Demi by the back of the head pulling her into a kiss. Their lips move in sync as their bodies press tight together. One of Demi hands run up and down the bare skin on Selena back as she hooks her fingers throw the belt loops on Selena jean mini skirt pulling her closer with the other. Selena keeps on hand on the back of Demi neck pushing her harder against her lips as the other one start moving down Demi side.

All of a sudden Selena feels something sticking out of Demi pocket and pulls away from her lips "What?" Demi asks confused.

Selena reaches down and pulls the bag of Shrooms out of Demi pocket. Demi cringes when she see them and waits for the yelling to start, but Selena opens the bag and sniffs them then looks up at Demi "What do they do to you?" Selena asks.

"I've only done them once before, but there supposed to make you see and hear strange thing. You know hallucinate and stuff." Demi tells her.

Selena nods and takes a few out "So you just eat them right?"

"Yep." Demi says as she watches her girlfriend curiously.

Selena looks at the mushrooms in her hand for a second then pops them into her mouth, she chews them a moment before swallowing them down "They're not too bad." Selena says.

"You didn't have to…" Demi starts.

"Do you want some?" Selena asks holding up the bag to her.

"No I'm good." Demi tells her.

Selena giggle and steps closer to her "Come on all the cool kids are doing it." Selena says making Demi smile "Isn't this what your about Rockstar? Sex, drugs and rock and roll."

"Selena…" Demi tries again.

Selena grabs a few for Shrooms inserting them in her mouth, she then grabs Demi's by the back of the head one again and pulls their lips together "Sex." Selena whisper against Demi lips then push out her tongue to lick Demi's top then bottom lip. Demi opens her mouth to let Selena push her tongue and the Shrooms from her mouth into Demi's "Drugs." Selena whisper as she pulls away letting Demi chew and swallow. Selena pulls out her I-pod and hits play making rock and roll music fell the small tent "And rock and roll." she finishes with a smile.

Demi chuckles "Your so cheesy." Demi says as she starts placing kisses along Selena neck.

Selena hums happily moving her head to give Demi more skin to get her lips on. Demi hands play with Selena soft exposed skin as Selena's tangle in Demi hair. When she tilts her head back her eyes land on a spider above their head. Selena screams pushing Demi away and unzips the tent then jumping out. Once outside she sees everyone looking at her like she crazy, she turns back to the tent see it once again on the ground and Demi trapped inside "Oh my god Demi. Are you okay?" Selena asks walking back up the tent and tries to get it off her helpless girlfriend.

Demi hand pops out of the tent opening showing a thumbs up then disappears quickly before reappearing with Selena shirt. Selena is suddenly very aware that she is almost topless in front of all of her friends and grabs it quickly putting it on. Joe, Nick, and Miley whistle at her as the other clap and cheer "Get it Demi." Trace screams maybe a little louder than necessary.

Demi climbs out a second later as Selena hold open the tent for her "I hate this tent. No I hate all tents." Demi tells her.

"I'm sorry Demi I saw a spider and freaked out." Selena apologizes.

Demi looks around "Well, this is the wood. I'd be surprised if I didn't see bugs."

Selena wraps her arms around Demi neck "I'm so sorry baby. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Selena whispers.

Demi smiles and give her a light kiss, Trace start banging two pots together "Dinner's ready. Made with Trace's secret ingredients." He tells everyone then look over to Demi "Don't worry vegan, no animal were harmed in the making of this amazing treat. Although a few people might suffer later." Demi chuckle as everyone looks at them confused.

"What is it going to make up sick?" Danielle asks.

Trace gets beside her spreading his arms out and flapping them like a bird "It'll make you fly."

"What did you put in it?" Nick asks not amused.

"Shrooms." Selena says then cover her mouth "Sorry." She mumble against her hand.

"Man, it was a surprise." Trace wines.

"What are Shrooms?" Chloe asks.

"They're amazing, they're better that 'X', and they make you see random shit." Trace says then walk over to Chloe shoving his 'treats' in her face, that look like mash potatoes and mushrooms mixed together, which it probably was. "Want some?"

Chloe push him away from her "It's true. Selena's seeing spiders." Demi tells everyone.

"Selena you took them?" Miley asks a little shocked, Selena was supposed to be the good one.

"First of all, that spider was real." Selena tells Demi who just shrugs and sets with everyone about the makings of a camp fire. Selena looks to Miley "You only live once, you can't be good all the time."

"Here, Here." Trace says rising a spoon full of his food in the air then eating it.

"Dude your going to overdose, relax." Demi tells him then takes the pot away from.

"I'm not doing it." Taylor announces to everyone.

"No one asked you to Barbie." Trace screams at her.

"Hey Trace, why don't you go for a walk. I think I seen a squirrel behind you." Demi tells him.

Trace looks around and scoffs "I don't see a squirrel…" He stops "Oh a squirrel." He says and takes off after the invisible squirrel."

"Is that was going to happen to us if we eat this?" Joe asks playing with spoon.

Selena walks over and sets in Demi lap "No. It's kinda like getting drunk, you act the way you brain wants." Demi tells them "With Trace it makes him crazy and talk to stuff. I tend to see weird colors and hear strange sounds or it makes normal stuff look bizarre." Demi explains.

"Kinda like taking acid." Kevin says Danielle looks at him weird "I've heard." he adds quickly.

"Sort of." Demi chuckles out as Selena starts to play with her hair.

"Sound fun." Chloe says everyone looks at her "What? It's not like we can get hurt or that anyone will catch us we're in the middle of the woods." she says then takes a spoon full, she starts to eat it.

"Wait don't eat that crap. Eat these." Demi tells her then tosses her the bag of Shrooms. Chloe takes a few and eats them.

"What does they taste like?" Nick ask.

"Like mushrooms." Selena says with her head buried in Demi neck, Demi runs her hand up Selena long legs making Selena groan and giggle lightly.

Chloe nods "Pretty much." She says agreeing with Selena then hands the bag to Nick who takes some and downs them. He hands them to Joe who takes a few and throws them in the air and catches them in his mouth. Everyone claps when it makes them both.

Then he hands the bag to Miley who eats a few and hands it Kevin. Kevin looks at the bag then to Danielle silently asking for permission, Danielle takes the bag and eats a few then give a small hand full to her soon to be husband, who smiles and eats his. Danielle toss the bag to Taylor who just hands it to Demi "No thanks." She says.

Demi takes the bag and just shrugs as she eats a few more. Selena still in her arms takes the bag and throws a hand full at Taylor "Party pooper." Selena says then eats a couple.

"Fine." Taylor says grabbing the bag and cramming the rest into her mouth "Happy?" She asks everyone once she gets them all down.

"No you ate all my Shrooms." Demi says turning her bag upside down seeing nothing coming out.

A while later music blares at their camp sight, everyone is up and dancing with each other around the camp fire. Kevin and Danielle are to the side making out, Nick and Miley are dirty dancing, Joe and Taylor are doing what I guess you could call dancing their throwing their arm and leg around and trying to sing the song that playing, but mostly their just screaming and jumping up and down. Trace and Chloe are slow dancing to the rock song. Everyone off in their own little worlds.

Off in the woods Demi is chasing after Selena dodging around trees and jumping over logs trying like crazy to catch the fast girl. Selena thinks that she has gotten away for her Rockstar girlfriend when she suddenly get tackled from the side and they both fall hard to the ground laughing "We're going to feel that tomorrow." Demi laughs out from on top of Selena. Selena laughs as Demi gets off of her "Oh…I have to set."

Demi sets on a random log trying to catch her breath, Selena sets beside her and looks around "Where are we?" Selena asks.

"That would be in the woods, babe." Demi tells her. Selena chuckle and pushes her lightly, but the push is enough to throw Demi off balance send her falling off the log "Oh shit." Selena says and helps her back up.

"I'm okay." Demi tells her.

"I love you, you dork." Selena says as she picks a twig and a few leaves out of her hair.

Demi smiles "I love you too."

Selena snuggles up against "Do you think we lost the bear?" Selena asks and looks back from where they had just came from.

"We were running from a bear?" Demi asks confused.

"Yeah, it was huge and it had black hair and it tried to grab me so I ran" Selena tells her.

"I think that was Trace." Demi says.

Selena thinks for a second "That would make more sense." Selena says making Demi chuckle "I was wondering how the bear knew my name."

Demi shrugs and lets her hand fall on to Selena thigh giving it a gentle squeezes. Selena turns her head to look at Demi who give her a smile as her hand start rubbing circles on Selena inner thigh moving higher and high with each circle made. Selena breaths out heavily and moves closer to Demi as her finger find out that Selena not wear anything under her skirt.

"Naughty girl." Demi smiles and rubs Selena most private area.

Selena sighs and bits her lip when she feels Demi finger massage her throbbing center "I took them off…when you and Miley were trying to catch the candy dragon." Selena stumbles out and moans when a finger slips pass her wet folds and into her then slow comes back out.

Demi smiles at Selena as she lets out a breathless gasp while her finger go on teasing her, enjoying seeing her girlfriend eyes closed tight and her hips twitch every time she touch her clit. Selena keeps trying to move her hips forward to force Demi finger into her, but Demi keeps pulling her finger back.

Selena moans as Demi turns her head to kiss the side of Selena neck and face, Demi trails her tongue around her ear then gives it a light kiss. "Demi." Selena moans out.

Finally Selena can't take anymore teasing and without warning moves and straddles Demi as she still sets on the log. The sudden moment cause two finger to jam up inside Selena's core making Selena groan and wiggle her hips down against Demi hand forcing her finger deeper.

The odd position pins her hand in-between them and with her finger in Selena it makes her wrist bend in an unnatural way sending a sharp pain throw her ever time Selena would rock her hips against her. But one look at the sexy women above her make her decide that it worth the pain.

Selena bends down and capture Demi lip with hers, their lips move over one another's and tongues battle it out, out of sight. Selena keeps one hand on the back of Demi neck keeping her lips together and the other stays on Demi shoulder helping herself move up and down on Demi hand. Demi other hand is on Selena hips helping Selena move. Selena gasps and moans as Demi find the right spot hitting it with ever thrust and her thumb start rubbing her clit.

It only takes a few more thrust to send Selena over the edge, her walls tighten around Demi's fingers and she pulls her mouth away from Demi to scream out Demi's name. Selena wraps her arms around Demi neck as she comes down, Demi tries to keep her from falling with her one hand. Selena pulls back after a second "Wow that was incredible." Selena tells her with a big smile. "I'm still seeing stars."

"Yeah, I'm good." Demi says playfully.

Selena leans down to kiss her but it sends her off balance and they both fall backwards off the log, they both start laugh hysterically and tries to get off the ground.

The next morning Demi and Selena walk back to the campsite hand in hand, when they get there they find everyone packing up laugh about everything that happened last night "Hey, where have you two love birds been." Chloe asks when she sees them.

"We went for a run." Demi tells her.

Miley comes up beside them and picks a leaf out of Selena hair "Did you two sleep on the ground last night?"

Demi and Selena look at each other "Yep." they say at the same time.

Joe come up to Demi and gives her a hug "Dude I thought you died." Demi looks at him confused when he pulls away "I seen you two run off, then I heard Selena yell 'bear', then a few minute later I heard her scream your name. I thought you got eaten." Joe explains.

Demi laughs and pats him on the back "Way different reason for her screaming my name dude." Demi tells him then walks over to Trace who is throwing up by a tree "Hey Trace, got anymore Shrooms?" She jokes.

"I'll cut you." Trace threatens her then throws up again.

"I'm terrified." She says sarcastically.

"Baby." Selena says getting Demi attention "Catch." she says then throws Demi her pack.

Demi tries to catch it, but her sore wrist makes her drop it "Ow." Demi groan and grabs her hurt wrist.

Selena runs up to her and sees what's wrong making her smile and take Demi hand in hers giving her wrist a kiss "Don't worry baby once we get home I'm going to make other places so sore you won't even remember your wrist hurts." Selena tells her seductively then give her a light kiss before walking away making sure to sway her hips as she walked.

Demi stares at her girlfriend ass and sigh as she smile "So worth it." She says to herself before hitting Trace on the back "We need to go camping more often."

_Good? Bad? Should I get killed in my next dream?_


End file.
